Ikanaide
by nattfrei
Summary: Tapi sejujurnya, aku ingin berteriak "Jangan pergi!"


_Disclaimer:_ _ **Boboiboy**_ _belong to_ _ **Animonsta Studio/Monsta**_ _._

.

.

.

.

.

Prolog

.

.

.

"Aku jengah melihatmu,"

"Kalau begitu..., alihkan pandanganmu ke arah lain,"

Pemuda berbingkai violet mengacak rambutnya kasar. Mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi dengan mulut terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan suara lalu berlari ke tembok terdekat untuk membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali, "Gempa..., aku lelah menegurnya,"

Ia membalikkan badannya, "Dia benar-benar sulit diberitahu,"

"Huukkh...," Gempa hampir saja mengeluarkan kembali jus tomat yang sedang diminumnya saat melihat wajah pemuda di depannya, "Fang, kontrol wajahmu,"

Yah..., dengan wajah merah ditambah 'ingus' yang meleleh dari hidungnya dan oh lihatlah mulutnya. Kurva melengkung ke bawah sempurna. Bertolak belakang dibandingkan ketika ia menebar pesona saat bermain basket, "Bagaimana jadinya reaksi gadis-gadis satu sekolah ya? Hmm," gumam si iris emas.

"Dengar," Fang larut dalam keputus-asannya, "Umur kita 15 tahun. Ini adalah waktu bagi kita untuk menciptakan kenangan indah di 3 tahun terakhir masa sekolah," mondar-mandir dengan serius sampai tidak sadar kamera, "Dan sebagai kawan yang baik aku berusaha memberitahu dia Gempa..., aku merasa mulutku akan berbusa ugh,"

"Fang,"

" _What?_ "

"Lihat sini,"

Pupilnya sempat mengecil akibat _flash_ dari ponsel mahal milik Gempa. Dan 10 detik kemudian Fang baru tersadar, oh betapa 'lola'-nya anak ini, "...apa kau daritadi memotretku...?"

"Hm?" Gempa memasang wajah tak mengerti.

"Tolong katakan 'tidak'...,"

"Ya," tersenyum jahil, Gempa membalikkan ponselnya, "Tampan dan berani," jarinya dengan terampil menyentuh layar untuk menggeser hasil foto sahabatnya itu.

"ARGHHHHHH, HAPUS SEMUA!"

Berisik yang dua orang itu timbulkan nampaknya mampu membangunkan sosok pemuda bertopi biru muda.

Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan, "Uhmmm..., hoam...," pemuda itu mengerang pelan sembari meregangkan tubuhnya, "Aku masih di lapangan basket ya?" bicara sendiri.

Ia menatap ke atas angkasa yang mulai jingga, seketika memori jangka pendeknya terbayang.

Bagaimana dengan santainya ia menanggapi komentar Fang sebelum akhirnya ia terjun ke alam mimpi tadi.

 _Aquamarine_ -nya mengekor dua sahabatnya yang kini tengah kejar-kejaran. Ia jelas bingung kenapa mereka berdua kekanak-kanakan begitu, "Hei...," suaranya tenggelam oleh teriakan Fang yang menyuruh Gempa berhenti.

Topinya dilepas, ia membiarkan angin membelai rambut hitamnya yang lembut, "He-"

Nyut.

Tengkuknya terasa nyeri, "Salah tidur..., ugh sakit," ia meringis pelan.

"Ice! Kau sudah bangun? Lihat koleksi foto baru yang akan aku jual ini!"

"GEMPAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Ikanaide _by nattfrei_

 _Enjoy?^^_

.

.

Ice.

Boboiboy Ice.

Pemuda tinggi berwajah 'bantal' yang punya hobi tidur dimana saja dan kapan saja. Ah ralat, ia tidak pernah tidur jika sedang ada di kelas.

"Hoam...,"

Menguap kurang lebih 50 kali sehari. Selalu memakai topi hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya, mungkin untuk menutupi mata 'ngantuk'nya?

Tidak populer di sekolah. Berbeda dengan Fang yang sudah bergelar 'bintang lapangan basket yang play-, ah maksudnya tampan' ataupun Gempa yang mendapat julukan 'sang penyelamat' oleh gadis-gadis pengagum Fang.

"Yo, Ice! _Good morning_!" bahunya ditindih berat badan Fang, "Hari yang cerah, eh?"

Ice melirik, "Ada apa? Gempa sudah menghapus fotonya?"

"Haha! Aku sudah tak peduli dengan foto-foto itu," gagang bingkai violet ia sentuh, "Toh, semua gadis pastinya akan tetap menganggapku tampan. Bagaimanapun ekspresinya..,"

"Padahal kemarin sampai mohon-mo-"

"Ssstt! Lupakan saja kejadian kemarin. Itu bukan Fang,"

Ice hanya diam, terlalu lelah menanggapi omongan Fang. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai kelas, menaruh tas di samping kursi kemudian duduk dan langsung menempelkan pipi kanan atau kirinya ke alas meja.

Tidur sebelum bel kelas berbunyi. Lumayan 'kan?

"Hei Ice, awas!"

"Ah!"

Hmm.

Siapapun pasti ingin punya tubuh tinggi semampai. Tidak ada yang berharap punya tubuh yang pendek. Namun tinggi pendeknya tinggi badan itu takdir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Rok yang dipakai gadis yang jatuh ini memang pendek, tapi untungnya ia pakai _stocking_.

Kejadian ini..., seperti adegan di dalam komik _shoujo_.

"T-tidak apa-apa...,"

Fang merasa tak enak, keningnya mengerut, "Aduh, maaf ya,"

Gadis bersurai panjang itu mengangkat wajahnya, "E-eh..., tidak apa-apa...,"

"Ice! Kau tak berniat minta maaf padanya? Kau yang menabraknya tahu!"

Kelopaknya reflek tertutup kala rasa kantuk menyerangnya, telapak tangannya juga sigap menutupi mulutnya. Fang membelalakan mata, "Kau malah menguap?!"

"Tidak bisa kutahan,"

"Yang benar saja, Ice,"

Sang gadis diantara 2 sahabat itu berusaha berdiri. Menepuk-nepuk pelan roknya lalu tersenyum tipis, "Aku benar-benar tak apa. Tadi salahku karena melamun saat berjalan, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Uhm... permisi,"

Setelah itu sang gadis berlari.

"Ah?! Hei, tunggu!"

Tidak digubris.

Ice kembali berjalan dengan lesu setelah gadis tadi agak jauh, "Cepatlah Fang, jatah waktu tidur pagiku bisa-bisa habis,"

"Hahh...," Fang menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap Ice yang kelewat cuek. Ingin rasanya menampar 'pelan' pipi putih Ice agar sikapnya yang buruk itu hilang, "Sebenarnya yang melamun itu kau,"

"Dia juga salah," Ice melepas topi kesayangannya lalu memasukannya ke dalam tas saat melihat ada guru yang menjaga gerbang sekolah, "Siapa suruh dia pendek?"

Sebelah alis terangkat, "Memangnya siapa yang mau punya tubuh pendek huh?"

Argumen mereka terpotong sebentar karena harus membungkuk pada guru penjaga gerbang.

"Kau harus minta maaf jika bertemu lagi dengannya, paham?"

"Haruskah?"

"Tentu saja, Ice!"

 _Hmmh..., merepotkan_.

.

.

.

.

.

 _a/n_

 _jujur saja ku tak mampu membendung hasrat menulis ide ini..._

 _padahal besok diriku masih USBN... fisika lagi..._

 _tapi ku sudah belajar sih..._

 _jadi... haha..._

 _ku tau kalo ku punya banyak utang/? ff, ku tak lupa dengan anak-anakku/? Itu kok._

 _mungkin, 2 bulan ke depan ku bisa aktif lagi._

 _ah ya sudah, cukup sekian a/n ini._

 _terima kasih udah mau baca, ku sangat menghargai^^_


End file.
